The Broken Slut
by TheLongestDistance
Summary: Naruto life was alright, he lived on his own and had a great job with a perverted boss, But it's the opposite with Sasuke, Because the day Itachi came back sasuske's world fall apart, especially since he was raped by itachi and he liked it. And the worst part is Orochimarus is the poison in behind this Dilemma.
1. Chapter 1 : Cherry lube,Unexpected vist

Kiss All The boys !

_**Disclaimer**_ - Sadly i do not own Naruto !

If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((L)) ((O)) or leave because you just going to read a few paragraphs. Well enjoy !

Please keep in mind that I might change the story or the plot ! well let's get started !

* * *

((L))  
Sasuke had been walking home from school. He had been tired dealing with the annoying fan girls, Teachers and his dobe of a friend Naruto, he got a cute ass though Sasuke thought. What, Did I just think the dobe has a cute as-. Sasuke thoughts were interruptted when a hand grabbed him from behind and was slammed against the wall with his hands held behind his back.  
((O))  
''Let me go, what are yo- ahh''  
Sasuke was interrupted with a moan as the stranger slid is hand up the shirt of Sasuke's feminie body up to his now erect nipples ''ahhh, S-Stop ngh ahhh''  
Sasuke coudn't even say a proper sentence without it being interrupted by a moan. ''Oh, but your enjoying it so much'' the stranger voice was so familair so cold, so heartless Itachi. ''Figured it out, horny little bro ?'' Sasuke moaned again as Itachi put his had near Sasuke crotch, Sasuke cock responsed with a twitch it left Sasuke in shivers. The fact that his brother, the one who murdered their parents, Who left Sasuke all alone had come back sent shivers down Sasuke spine.  
Itachi was now rubbing his erection on Sasuke ass while painfully pumping his younger brothers length. ''Ita-Itachi, w-what are you d-doing ?'' Sasuke said biting back his moans. ''Well I kept thinking about your cute little ass and how horny you make me sooo'' he removed Sasuke trouser and boxers and continued talking ''I decided to fuck you and make you my sex slave '' he chuckled, Sasuke bite back more moans as his brother slid the tip of his cock in Sasuke ass ''Itachi stop your going to rip me, it's too big'' Sasuke moaned as his brother slowly put in the rest of his cock in.  
Itachi let go of Sasukes hands and used his own to stretch Sasukes ass cheeks and slowly started to thrust. ''I can tell your liking this'' Itachi said removing one hand and squeezing Sasukes cock. Sasuke moaned and Itachi continued ''You dirty slut, You like big dicks up your dirty tight ass don't you?'' Itachi said Sasuke moaned he held back tears, He didn't like the feeling of something so big in him. But before he had the chance to argue Itachi started to thrust even harder and faster, slapping his brothers ass.  
This went on with more moaning, slapping and thrusting until Sasuke came and a few hard thrust later Itachi filled Sasuke to the brim with cum ''You really are a dirty slut'' he said as he removed his still hard member from Sasuke now bruised pink hole that was spilling cum from Sasukes thighs to the ground. Sasuke slid down the wall panting, he would have blanked out if it wasn't for the fact Itachi had shoved his member in Sasuke throat.  
Itachi thrusted in Sasuke mouth while grabbing Sasuke midnight raven hair and pulled it while he fucked his brother throat.'' Suck that cock'' Itachi said hoarsly roughly shoving his cock in Sasukes mouth causing Sasuke to gag. Itachi finally came in Sasuke mouth.  
((L))  
''I hope you liked it as much as I did'' Itachi said Leaving a thoroughly abused Sasuke on the floor covered in cum. But Sasuke picked himself up, pulled up his boxers and trouser's 'Uchiha's are never afraid' Sasuke thought, But he couldn't help but tremble as he remebered what had just happened. But he went to his apartment despite that feeling of being used. Sasuke shakily unlocked the door.  
He opened the door to his aparment, closing it and locked it when he entered. Sasuke dropped his bag and went to the bathroom to shower. He took of his clothes and put them in the laundary basket beside the sliver sink. Sasuke went infront of the full sized mirror and looked at himself in the mirror.  
Sasuke saw the brownish lines on his jaw from something being there to long. He looked down, turned around slightly and saw his butt had large red hand marks on both sides. Sasuke was horrified with what he saw. He felt ashamed, Dirtied and worse of all Used. Sasuke composed himself and went into the shower. He let his head fall and his bangs cover his head as he turned the nob to hot and felt the hot drops of water heat his now senstive skin.  
Slowly he slid down the tile walls as he recalled the totoure he had just went , Why did he do that, Why did he come back, Why was i starting to like being called a slut . These were question that were yet to be answered . But no matter how many times he showered he couldn't help bit feel dirty. He couldn't get rid of the feeling of being dirty no matter how many times he cleaned himself.  
But somewhere in him he enjoyed being abused, being raped. Being called a dirty slut.  
((O))

xXx the next day xXx  
((L))  
Sasuke lazily woke up to the sound of his phone ringing and vibrating on the desk beside his bed. He stood up but his buttock still sore, he got up and limped to get his phone. He pushed the on button and check the time once it came on. It was 12:30 he missed school for the first time, and because of this he had asumed this was the reason he had been getting calls all day. Espically from a certain blonde haired dobe. Sasuke limped to the bathroom to disgusted to see himself he quickly brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge Looking at row after row of food and at a cerain point his attention went to the cucumber.  
A side of Sasuke said not to use the cucumber and to eat it instead. But sasuske was to busy thinking of lewd things he could do to himself with the vegtable. Sasuke got up and went to get lotion. He thoroughly covered it with lotion. He went to his room and locked, Sitting on the bed Sasuke slowly put it in his aching pink hole.  
Suddenly the door bell rang Sasuke groaned, stood up and put on a towel around his waist. The door bell rang again followed by loud bangings. ''Sasuke open this door'' it was Gaara, he rarely comes to Sasukes house unless it was important. Sasuke approached the door and quickly put his emotion less mask on when he opened the door.''What do you want ?'' Sasuke said angerly as Gaara started to stare at Sasuke. A small blush made it's way to Gaara's emotionless face.  
Sasuke motioned him in to his house ''So what do you want?'' Sasuke said as he sat down with his legs crossed. ''I heard your brother came back'' Gaara said while staring at Sasuke pale creamy chest. Sasuke suddenly become paler then usual, shaking he made very little a sentence ''He came back yesterday'' ''Are you okay, do you want me to call the police ?'' Gaara said in a serious voice. ''Theres no point, they say theres nothing they can do'' The police had been saying that ever since he dissappeared when his parents died and that fact annoyed Sasuke. Gaara stood up and went behind Sasuke. He put his hands on Sasukes small but broad shoulders and started massaging them.  
Sasuke tensed up when Gaara's hand made there way to his shoulders. ''Relax, i'm not going to hurt you'' Gaara said with a sympathetic voice, Though his facical expression said otherwise. Sasuke started to relax and Gaara become more Gental massaging Sasuke the more he heard moans come from the feminine boy below him.  
((O))  
''Ahh Gaara h-harder'' Sasuke said in between moans when Gaara hit a certain a knot in his back. Gaara couldn't help but get a hard on as it rose to the occasion. Sasuke froze on the spot when he felt something twitch behind his back.  
He slowly turned and saw Gaara sympathetic yet lustful eyes. Gaara looked away ashamed and Sasuke stood up and nodded and lowered his hand to unzip Gaara pants. ''Are you sure?'' he said. Sasuke nodded again. and pulled out Gaaras length.  
((L))  
Gaara had to resist. Sasuke was his friend but as Sasuke slowly descended he covered Gaara length slowly tasting Gaara salty precum as the liquid fell on his chin making him more lustful looking. ''S-Sasuke you don't have to do this'' Gaara said as he bit back moans.  
((O))  
Sasuke slowly sucked Gaara length rubbing the base wwith his hand. Sasuke removed his now swollen pink lips from Gaara's length ''But this says otherwise'' Sasuke said squezing Gaara's length. Garaa let out a throaty moan. Sasuke stood up and went to another room and came back with cherry flavoured lube. Sasuke opened it up and coated three fingers in lube. He sat down infront of Gaara.  
He slighty lifted his leg to show his still brusied pink hole and slowly entered one finger. Sasuke slightly winced but thrusted in never the less. He then added two fingers. He arched back slowly and bit back a moan as he hit his prostate dead on. ''Gaara, F-fuck me ... Please'' Sasuke said lustifully as his ebony eyes showed themselves under his long eyelashes.

Sasuke entered a third finger moaning even louder as he did. Gaara stood up and picked Sasuke up bridal style into Sasuke's room. Gaara gently put him down, Sasuke slowly opening his legs as Gaara went above him and rubbed his length against Sasuke entrance. Gaara precum making Sasuke entrance wet.  
Gaara slowly entered, inch by inch and waited for the go ahead from Sasuke. ''Gaara, please move'' Sasuke through all this felt ashamed but still wanted a cock rammed into him. But Sasuke knew better then to let Itachi get to him. Sasuke nodded and Gaara slowly started moving, Speeding up the more Sasuke moaned. Gaara removed his length leaving the tip in, Sasuke whimpered at the loss. Gaara Forcfully put his length in and Sasuke moaned appractively.  
a few thrusts Sasuke came on both there stomachs Gaara cuming soon after. Gaara and Sasuke were both sweating and in each arms. Gaara slowly remove his soft member from Sasuke now abused hole and slept off forgetting it was two o'clock in the afternoon.  
((L))  
Sasuke decided he should go to school, so when he woke up with a pain in his lower region the process of showering, changing and eating was a huge painful problem. Sasuke till had problems walking, as he limped instead of walking as he reached the mansion like school on Monday. Shikamaru and Neji didn't leave Sasuke's leaping unoticed. With his and Gaaras activities the limping got worse but Sasuke didn't mind. But Sasuke pshycaotic fan-girls either.  
''Sasuke-kun are you okay did Naruto hurt you ?''  
''Hn'' Sasuke repiled as he looked out the window obiviously annoyed at the oblivious fangirls. All his fan-girls turned and glared at Naruto.  
''Troublesome'' Neji said looking up from the book he was reading and looking at Sasuke.''Sasuke are you okay, you've been limping alot'' Shikamaru said as he lazily raised his head. ''Hn'' was all Sasuke said. Shikamaru went back to his nap when the door opened and Sasuke turned and his eyes slightly widened 'what's Kabuto doing here' Sasuke shocked suddenly feeling unsafe in the classroom.  
Sasuke sat in his usasul sit acting like Kabuto wasn't even there. All of a sudden a slam nose interupted Sasuke cloud looking, His fan-girl club brigade quickly went to there seats as he slowly turned to see Kabuto smirking ''Glad you find my class so interesting uchiha, I guess you'll find our converstation after class even more interesting'' Kabuto smirked and Sasuke Hned in reply.  
The bell rang and Sasuke sat down watching as worried and scared eyes stared at him as they left this happened 'til everyone left.  
'' What do you want from me Kabuto?'' Sasuke said still looking out the window. ''Well I heard that you got a surprise vist from itachi '' Kabuto said as he slowly neared Sasuke.  
''Kabuto, what happens with me and my brother does not concern you'' Sasuke said turning his head to face Kabuto pale face.''I understand but whether you like it or not your joining him'' Kabutosaid evily ''What do you mean joining him ?'' Sasuke said.  
Kabuto put his hand on Sasuke chin raising his face to his.''You'll be easier to break then your brother, Master will enjoy playing with you'' he said as he smirked his forehead touching Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't resist.  
Kabuto removed himself to see Sasuke looking out the window again. ''Explain how i'll be joining my brother in your stupid porn company ?'' Sasuke said angrily. Kabuto chuckled ''Don't worrying you'll find out soon enough'' Kabuto left and Sasuke followed going to the cafteria smirking as he watched as his dobe lick his lips looking at his ramen. Dispite what happens the dobe always made Sasuke smile or in his case smirk  
((O))

* * *

To be Continued

Well I hope you enjoyed it, hopefully the next chapter will come soon !


	2. Chapter 2 : The Bar & seductive sunsets

Kiss All The boys !

_**Disclaimer**_ - Sadly i do not own Naruto !

If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((L)) ((O)) or leave because you just going to read a few paragraphs. Well enjoy !

Please keep in mind that I might change the story or the plot ! well let's get started !

* * *

_Kabuto chuckled ''Don't worrying you'll find out soon enough'' Kabuto left and Sasuke followed going to the cafteria smirking as he watched as his dobe lick his lips looking at his ramen. Dispite what happens the dobe always made Sasuke smile or in his case smirk._

* * *

((L))

Naruto had just finished paying for his lunch and made his way to the roof top with four bowls of ramen and sat at his usual spot beside Kiba.

''Naruto, when are you going to ask Sakura out'' Kiba said playfully as he gently nudged Naruto ribs with his elbow. Naruto chocked on his second bowl of ramen om shock. Naruto had always like Sakura but he would never admit.

Kiba pated Naruto back as Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. ''Now, Now Naruto you don't think I would have found out'' Kiba said in a playful serious tone.  
Naruto sudendly burped loudly. He paused before he laughed out loud at the sound and smell he just made. Kiba laughed along with him.

''Naruto, Can you beat this'' Kiba said competively as he looked at Naruto. Kiba then burped twice as loud, twice as long and twice as smelly.  
Naruto shook his head ''Shit Kiba, You know I can't'' Naruto said and went back to sloppily and messily eating his last bowl of ramen.

The bell rang and Kiba stood up ''Naruto did you hear the fourth bell '' Kiba said questionally as Naruto stared at him confused. ''Kiba, what fourth bell'' Naruto said as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

Kiba broke out laughing rolling on the floor and clenched resulting in a slightly annoyed and pouting blonde. Kiba finally stopped laughing and stood up.

Kiba wiped away the tears as he neared the pouting blonde. ''Don't worry Naru-chan it's an inside joke'' Kiba said in a girly voice.  
Naruto chuckled stood up and cleared the bowls of ramen and followed Kiba to Gym. Kiba and Naruto raced to the changing room but it eneded in a draw.

Naruto and Kiba quickly changed and made their way to the field leaving a certain raven haired boy in the changing room.  
Sasuke waited until everyone left so nobody asked about his slightly brusied jaw and hickey covered neck.

**_xXx Flashback xXx_**

_Sasuke was making his way to the bathroom when a large familar hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a near empty dark closet._

_The lights went on and the familiar presence showed themselves.''Gaara what are yo-'' Sasuke was interrupted as Gaara lips kissed his own._

_Sasuke put his arms around Gaara neck bringing him closer then before Gaara putting his around Sasuke's waist making the kiss more intense._

_((O))_

_Sasuke broke the kiss and put a finger on Gaara's lips to stop him kissing him temporarily. Gaara groaned at the action. ''You couldn't wait till we went home could you ?'' Sasuke said his finger still on Gaara lips as he felt Gaara's boner rub against his growing one._

_Sasuke sighed and removed his finger ''Just this once, don't leave so many marks this time'' Sasuke said as he quickly kissed Gaara._

_Gaara broke the kiss and hungerly attacked Sasukes neck resulting in a loud throaty moan from Sasuke. Sasuke kept his arms around Gaaras neck as Gaara attacked his own._

_Gaara started licking wanting to leave a mark to show who the raven belonged too. Sasuke tilted his neck to the left making it easier for the redhead to attack his neck._

_Sasuke let his left hand go down and squeeze Gaara crotch, Gaara stopped attacking Sasuke neck and and leaned his head backward and moaned._

_Gaara thrusted towards Sasuke hand. ''Tsk,Tsk impatient are we now'' Sasuke said. Sasuke lowered himself and went infront of Gaaras crotch licking it. Sasuke unbuttoned and zipped down the pants down to Gaara's ankles._

_Sasuke rubbed and licked Gaara crotch loving the sound Gaara made and whines he would make at lack of contact. Sasuke pulled down Gaara boxers and saw Gaara hard erection._

_Sasuke licked Gaara's length and teased his balls moaning at the taste of the salty pre-cum. Sasuke slowly toke Gaaras groin into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Gaara grabbed the ravens hair and gently pushed his hand down so Sasuke could deep-throat him._  
_A few more deep-throat thrusts and Gaara finally came removing his cock from Sasuke mouth shooting ribbons of cum on Sasuke's face._

_((L))_

_Gaara pulled Sasuke up and licked the cum off of Sasuke face and kissed him when he was finished. Gaara blushed and left the room and Sasuke smirked, turned of the light and left._

_ ** xXx Flashback ends xXx**_

Naruto waited for the bell to ring and as it did he rushed off the field changed, got his books and went to the back of the school to get his bike. Naruto got on his bike rode to the bar clocked in changed again and started his shift.  
''Naru-kun, your one step closer to cross-dressing'' Jiraya said as Naruto started taking orders. Naruto ignored the old grey haired prevert.  
Naruto was about to take his break when Sasuke entered and Gaara stood a few steps behind him glaring at the old men that stared at Sasuke his Sasuke.  
Sasuke came over to Naruto station seating down and gently pulling Naruto by his red tie bringing Naruto's ear next to Sasuke mouth. '' I'd like a Luna elicpse room, and bring two 'Seductive sunset's' '' Sasuke said seductively and let go of Naruto tie and went to an empty room Gaara close behind without Naruto responsding.

((L))

Naruto watched as Sasuke entered the room with Gaara following behind him.

The room was large with white and creamy yellow walls. With a moon shaped Lamp above the room. They were two white and purple coaches opposite of each other with a glass table in between them and a pool table in the far left corner.

Sasuke sat down on the coach on the left with his legs slightly apart. '' Ready '' Gaara said as closed the door and sat down. Sasuke looked at him with eyes of sadness and fear. Sasuke had been getting more and more nightmares recently. Mostly about his parents death, or his brother coming back. So Gaara has been there to comfort him in his time of need.

**_xXx Sasuke's dream xXx_**

_Sasuke went home after Gym, he opened the door and went to sleep in his room. Sasuke was sleeping in his apartment all alone. His eye lids felt heavy as he finally fell asleep._

_Sasuke dream t of coming home from school knocking the door as it slowly creaked open. ''Ka-san where are you'' Sasuke said worried. His mom always came to greet him after he came home from school and the door was usually locked. Sasuke decided to go to the kitchen to see if his mom was there, but and horror filled his eyes. Sasuke mother was on the floor with a long piece rope tightly around her neck, Sasuke stepped forward to see his mother face only to scratches, bruises and worst all a stab wound on her heart._

_Sasuke slowly backed away with tears as he used his small hand covering his eyes from the scene. Sasuke rushed upstairs. He opened the door to his dad's study and he fell to his knees. Sasuke father was on his chair with his hands tightly bound to the chairs armrest his head was leaning downwards showing blood dripping from his head._

Sasuke stood up went back downstairs picked up the phone ran to his room and locked himself in. Sasuke thoughts were covered in 'what if the killers still here' or 'wheres nii-chan'. Sasuke shakily brought his hand to call nine-one-one.

_''This is Nine-one-one state your emergency'' A man said. Sasuke sobbed but answered ''Someone k-killed my parents and I think the m-murderer is still in the h-house''. Sasuke said, Slowly he heard the door force itself open and he saw his brother with a knife in his left hand and rope in his right. he was covered in blood from head to toe._

_''Onee-chan what happened'' Sasuke said as he stood up. ''We'll be there in a few minutes tell us your address '' Sasuke compiled and told him the address. Slowly his brother came up to him. '' Otouto tsk, tsk it's not good to rat out your brother''. Sasuke woke up screaming alarming Gaara who just entered the apartment._

Sasuke stood up, walked over to Gaara and sat on his lap facing him. Gaara had his arm firmly around Sasuke and brought him into a hug. Gaara didn't want to force Sasuke to do something he didn't want to do but he didn't want to neglect him either so hugging, snuggling and kissing was the next best thing next to sex.

Naruto put two tall empty glasses and put in various types of achol shakened up into the two tall glasses. Naruto put them onto a tray and went over to the room Sasuke and Gaara were currently in.

Naruto nervously knocked on the door and opened it to see Sasuke and Gaara snuggling with Sasukes head on Gaara lap and the redheads hand ruffling his hair.

Gaara heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Naruto with two half full_** (A/N - or half empty !) **_Glasses.

Naruto was shocked at the scene but approached them never the less. ''Here are your drinks is there anything else'' Naruto said as calm as he could setting the drinks on the glass table.

Sasuke opened his eyes to the blondes voice and stared at the nervous blue orbs. Sasuke stood up and went up to the blonde cupping both of the tanned cheeks and stared lifelessly into those ocean blues eyes.

Sasuke leaned and kissed Naruto lips. Slowly savaring the blondes taste. Sasuke separated there lips and slowly licked his lips.

Naruto was surprise when Sasuke kissed him. But Naruto still wanted to kiss back, but when he tried to Sasuke stopped kissing him Naruto was slightly dissapointed at the loss and looked into Sasuke eyes again. _'They look so dead and alone' _Naruto knew what those eyes looked like because he used to have those eyes ever since he was eight when his parents died and he blamed himself.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and grabbed the blondes wrist and dragged him over to the pool table pulling the blonde on top of him with Naruto red tie.  
Naruto was now on top of Sasuke and inbetween his legs. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke rubbing his semi-erection on Sasuke's moaning at the tight hot friction he was making, but stopped let go and backed away. '' isn't this what men want, a good fuck'' Sasuke said coldly looking at Naruto with same dead lustiful. Naruto shook his head. '' But you were responsding to earliers treatment weren' t you'' Sasuke said sadly as he looked at Naruto erection. Naruto blushed bowed down and left the loosening his tie.

((O))

Well I hope you enjoyed it, hopefully the next chapter will come soon !

!


	3. Chapter 3 - Unwanted opened scars

Kiss All The boys !

_**Disclaimer**_ - Sadly i do not own Naruto, But Sasuke does!

If your young and still want to read this despite the sex read from ((**L**)) ((**O**)) or leave because you just going to read a few paragraphs. Well enjoy !

Please keep in mind that I might change the story or the plot ! and this chapter has some scenes that you might fell uncomfortably about but anyways ... well let's get started !

* * *

_Naruto was now on top of Sasuke and inbetween his legs. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke rubbing his semi-erection on Sasuke's moaning at the tight hot friction he was making, but stopped let go and backed away. '' isn't this what men want, a good fuck'' Sasuke said coldly looking at Naruto with same dead lustiful. Naruto shook his head. '' But you were responsding to earliers treatment weren' t you'' Sasuke said sadly as he looked at Naruto erection. Naruto blushed bowed down and left the loosening his tie._

* * *

((**L**))

_'Fuck, I actually enjoyed that and it's with another guy and with Sasuke of all people,and after what happened' _Naruto thought angrily rushing as he made his way back to his station, his hands turning to fist constantly turning white as Naruto face became pale. Kiba, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru were at their usual table and waved to get the attention of the angered and flushed blonde.

''Dude where did you rush of to and here I thought we could have _**ramen par-tay'' **_Kiba said raising his voice at the word of ramen making Naruto faced him behind the counter with wide eyes full of hope and anticipation as he came out from behind the counter and neared the group. ''I told you he would listen if I mentioned the word _**RAMEN'' **_Kiba said raising his voice at the ramen to get Naruto yet again lost attention.

Naruto brought out a chair from the table and faced the chair backward with his legs swinging back and fourth like a bored child and his arms folded with his chin leaning on them his eyes dark and lonely. '' Naruto what's wrong'' Hinata said confidently, Naruto now rested his forehead on his arms ''Why does that bastard have to be so '' Naruto said quietly, growling at the end of the sentence ''Even after what happened'' Naruto continued as all his friends looked at him worriedly and questionably.

''Naruto do you want to talk about this '' Kiba said in a serious tone as he flicked Naruto sunshine blonde hair, Naruto gorily looked up to see his friend looking at him sympathetically at him.

Naruto nodded, Pushed his chair forward and slowly went behind the counter with his bangs covering his now dimmed blue eyes as his bangs shadowed his face. Kiba stood up and waved to his friends, telling them not to worrying.

Naruto still looked down at the floor as Kiba approached him. ''What hap-'' Kiba was interrupted as Naruto sad and angry voice cut his sentence. ''I -I saw it happen and I didn't anything'' Naruto said his hand now covering his face.

''You saw what happen'' Kiba said worried, Naruto was never like this even it really was bad the blonde would shrug it off and smile reassuring everyone making them feel like nothing was wrong knowing it wasn't but decided that if Naruto wanted to tell them he would.

''I saw S-sasuke get get g-get'' Naruto was now shaking as he hugged himself, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Suddenly he stopped shaking and looked up with dark dim lifeless eyes that Kiba didn't want to see anymore.

Kiba wanted to reach and tell Naruto it was okay but he couldn't, because whatever happened to Naruto or whatever he saw reopened a old painful permanent scar. ''Kiba, I s-saw Sasuke get g-ge-get r-r-raped b-by Itachi'' Naruto said now looking at the side not wanting to show his face to his best friend.

Kiba froze, Sasuke was raped by Itachi when did this happen. Kiba hadn't heard that name since the accident and that wasn't the only thing that made him freeze on the spot. Naruto was there and did't anything, Naruto always popped out of nowhere to protect his friends no matter what happened or what enemy he was against but in this case he didn't.

''Naruto it wasn't your fau-'' Kiba said with reassuring eyes, smile and voice but was yet again was interrupted by the shaken blonde. ''It was my fault, I wanted to talk to him about being friends again and I-I saw Itachi grab him and d-d-do horrible things to him'' Naruto still didn't face Kiba ''And I just stood there I didn't do anything'' Naruto said angrily his large tanned hands becoming big fist.

Naruto faced Kiba his face showed his emotions, his sadness his anger and his guilt on his face and Kiba couldn't do anything and the words that Naruto said hit him like a ton of bricks. ''So don't tell me it wasn't my fault'' Naruto shouted, his voice echoing in the loud bar.

Naruto rushed off leaving a shocked Kiba and surprised Hinata and Ino, Shikamaru mumbling a _'what a drag' _as he stood up to talk to his friend. No-one could fix what happened between the three, not matter what they said or did the scar was still there a scar that was now reopened.

((**O**))

* * *

To be Continued  
Well I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry about all the sad stuff but if you want to read a good story some things have to happen, The story is now slowly revealing it's self and opened wounds are ready to take damage, Sorry it toke me so long and that it's so short, it's just that had school and ALOT of homework so.. please don't hurt me -runs into a corner and hides- oh and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


End file.
